A Letter to Batman
by Tazflyer
Summary: The Sewer King escapes and small robberies occur again. with a chance meeting with an old friend he thinks about the one who helped him and wants to say thank you.


Hey everyone, I trying a new show for Batman the animated series. This little one shot came about after watching the episode The Under dwellers and just wondering what if the boy that led batman to the others one day decided to thank batman for all that he has received in his new life.

Disclaimer: Batman and all characters within the series is owned by DC Comics and the Warner Brothers Incorporate.

A Letter to batman

On a warm spring day in a classroom a young teenaged boy stares out the window of his classroom wondering about anything but the answer to 2x+9=19. The bell rings to end the day and he grabs his books and heads out the door.

"_Hey Chris wait up!"_ his friend calls

"_Hey George." _

_"Where you off to?"_

_"Heading home to do my homework, then off to the arcade."_

_"Cool I'll meet you there later." _

_"Sounds good to me."_

The two boys part ways with the promise of meeting later at the arcade.

At home Chris is halfway through his homework when he hears a familiar laugh echoing in the house, a laugh that had haunted his dreams for a few months when he first came to the home. Wearily he looked around trying to find the source and see the man standing in his kitchen: The Sewer King.

"Come along Frog it's time for you to return to me and bring those pretties from parents room." (cackles)

"_No, no! I'm never coming back to you, to the darkness."_

"_You have no choice, I'm in here"_ he points to the boy's head. _"You can't escape me."_

_"No!" _

_"Chris? Chris, Wake up" _

_"Go away, I'm not going back"_

_"Chris!"_

He wakes up to find that he wasn't in the kitchen with the Sewer King but in the living room with his school books and the person with him was his adopted mother.

_"Are you alright? You were shouting in your sleep"_

Chris looks down at his books

_"It was him again wasn't it?"_

"…"

_"Chris you don't have to worry about him anymore he's safely locked away in Arkum. It's alright"_

_"Thanks Kate"_

_"You're welcome, now go wash your hands so you can help me with dinner."_

_"OK"_

After dinner he left for the arcade to meet his friend George then afterwards he was walking home when he saw another one of his under dwelling friends wearing the green hood about to steal a woman's purse.

Once the boy took the purse and ran Chris tackled him.

_"What are you doing? Your gonna go to jail." _

_"He told me to come back. He wants you too."_

_"The Sewer King doesn't have power over you. If you return to a life of crime you'll be hunted down by the police you'll end up exactly where he is. Now give that purse back."_

_"I can't he wants it."_ the other boy pushes Chris off of him and takes off but in his rush he forgets to take the purse.

Chris picks up the purse just as the woman who saw him tackle the thief makes it up to him.

"_Oh Thank you, Thank you so much. I swear people like that belong in jail."_

Chris stays quiet and heads on home.

When he hits his block he notices a police car there, worried he rushes inside just to have Kate hug him.

_"Thank god your safe."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Sewer King has escaped from Arkum."_

Chris paled at the news and sat down on the chair.

"_There's been a rash of thefts since his escape. We're searching the sewers where we found you all the last time but he may have moved his base of operations." said an officer_

_"He was right."_

_"Who."_

_"Slingshot, one of the kids I saw him rob a lady but I tackled him." and got the purse back."_

_"Do you know where he went?" _

_"No"_

_"Well if you see him again let us know"_

_"OK"_

The police left the home and Chris was upstairs finishing his homework when a tap at the window called him to it.

It was his friend from earlier.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I need to hide from the cops"_

_"Come on."_

The boy climbs into the window and sits down on the floor to catch his breath.

"_What happened?" _

_"When I returned to the sewer after I ran into you the cops was there rounding up the runaways that returned to Sewer King. I ran and was almost caught by batman. I didn't know where else to go. Please Frog I can't go back to the orphanage that's where he found me."_

_"I'll talk to Kate and Lewis maybe there's something they can do."_

_"No they'll turn me in." _

_"But they can help, they can adopt you too then I can help keep you out of trouble."_

_"Well ok lets go."_

A little later the police came by and picked up the boy, Lewis went with him to talk to the police about releasing him in their care. Chris watched as the police left with them. Then he sat at his desk and started to thing about everything that happened because of Batman. He took out a piece of paper and started to write.

At the police headquarters alleyway the bat mobile was parked hidden way from prying eyes but a shadowy figure sneaks up to it and places a piece of paper the windshield and runs off. A little while later batman shows up and notices it and takes it off and drives back to the bat cave. At the crime computer he opens the paper and it says this.

**_Dear Batman,_**

**_I'm writing this letter to you on behalf of those you helped 3 years ago when the sewer king had us do his bidding as thieves. Our lives were about the darkness and was taught to be fearful of the light because that what we were shunned from but you changed all that and taught me that what we were taught was wrong that we are human beings and not to be fearful of the light by bringing me to your home and showing me that you are human too, not just a creature to scare bad guys. I wish to thank you for everything that I have received and that my friend is going to receive. I hope this letter gets to you and is not the only one that comes to you. _**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Christopher Townsend _**

**_AKA "Frog"_**

_"Hmm, I can't believe it's been 3 year since then." _

_"Beg you pardon, sir"_

_"Just received a letter from one of the children that I brought here."_

_"The Leprechaun?" _

_"yes Alfred, the leprechaun."_

The next morning Chris woke up to the window slightly open and a note on his desk. When he opened it, Chris smiled and turned towards the window when he heard a car pull up.

He saw his friend get out of the car with Lewis. He put the note back on the desk and ran downstairs to meet him.

The note laid half opened and contained only two words. _**"Your Welcome"**_

Well that's it for those regulars who are waiting on fanfics from another show to be completed please be patient I will start posting again soon.


End file.
